


Love Me Truly, Deeply

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, SLM Secret Santa 2018, Size Difference, Trans Shiro (Voltron), a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro and Ulaz spend a lazy morning together after the war, and Ulaz reminds him just how much he's loved.





	Love Me Truly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimdarkMandalorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/gifts).



> For the Shiro Loves Men discord Secret Santa. You asked for fluffy, you get fluffy! I tried to add as many aspects of your prompts in as I could, hopefully I got it right! I hope you enjoy it~

   Shiro woke wrapped in warmth, his mate’s long arms resting gently around his protruding belly and the soft rumble of a purr vibrating through Ulaz’s chest against his back. He couldn’t help the sleepy smile that came to his face, shifting back further into the embrace that all but enveloped him. He heard the purring grow louder, Ulaz squeezing him lightly in response.

“Good morning, beloved.”

“Mmm, ‘morning ‘Laz…”

He yawned, stretching his arms a bit before settling his hand into one of Ulaz’s where it rested, lacing their fingers together. He always felt so small like this-his hands a fraction of Ulaz’s, head fitting neatly under the Galran’s chin like it was made to be there. It was still kind of strange to him, given he was considered tall on Earth, yet so…comforting. He loved it, feeling safe in these rare moments when he didn’t have to put on a brave face for anyone, content to be the one taken care of for once in his life.

 Ulaz nuzzled his nose into Shiro’s hair.

 “Are you feeling well? Were you able to sleep enough?”

 “Hm, not as much as I’d like, but you know how it’s been lately. All things considered, not too bad. It helped having you around.”

 Ulaz pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 “I apologize for my absence the past few nights. Things in the infirmary have been…unfortunate, given the volume of patients. The invasion took out too many of this planet’s medical centers to handle the demand.”

 “It’s fine, I understand. You know we both have our responsibilities. Besides, you didn’t exactly ask to come here and be a glorified ER doctor.”

 “That I did not, but the galran people have brought so much suffering to your planet. It is the least I can do.”

 Shiro turned over to face Ulaz, bringing a hand to his lightly furred cheek and stroking it gently.

 “We’ve talked about blaming yourself, babe.” He chided. “You’re a good man, and you’re not responsible for atoning for every horrible thing galrans have ever done. You deserve a happy ending to this war too.

  “Of course not, my apologies.” Ulaz said, leaning into Shiro’s touch. “It is simply overwhelming at times. But I am glad that we can begin to rebuild a world that does not know the menace of the empire. It is far more progress than I expected to see in my lifetime.”

 Shiro smiled, running his fingers through the tuft of fur on his mate’s head.

 “Honestly, me neither. But we’ve done a lot, and we’ve earned a bit of rest too now and then. Don’t think I don’t see you downing those energy packs when you look ready to collapse. You need to take care of yourself too.”

 “I should say as much to you.” he retorted, pressing a finger to Shiro’s lips. “I think you are in dire need of care, and I must remedy it immediately.”

 He kissed Shiro, fingers gently trailing down his sides as they parted.

 Shiro leaned up slightly on his side to steal another kiss, lingering for a moment.

 “I love you.”

 Ulaz’s expression softened, bumping noses with him affectionately.

 “And I you, my darling.”

 He leaned back in to softly kiss him, drawing Shiro in closer and running a clawed hand through the short hair at the back of his head. Shiro could hear a gentle purr as he leaned into it, opening his mouth slightly to kiss him more deeply as he brought his arms to his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 Ulaz carefully guided him onto his back, climbing over him without breaking the contact as they became more impassioned, tongues sliding against each other. Shiro gasped as he felt nails drag along his side, a full body shiver running through him, arm tightening around the galra’s neck.

 They broke apart, Ulaz shifting down to nip at his jaw and all the way down his neck, leaving kisses and tiny marks as he went before nibbling at a spot at the base of his neck, gently sucking a mark into the scarred skin.

“Nghhh…”

 He leaned into it, eyes fluttering shut.

 Marks like this, trivial as they may seem, helped him feel more comfortable in his own skin. Prior to his time in the gladiator pits, Shiro had always reasonably liked to have his neck marked up by his partners, but now…they represented something a little more; an opportunity to wear a mark made in love and passion amongst the myriad of lines and burn marks that littered his skin. Something he _chose_ to put there, with someone he _chose_ to submit to _._

Ulaz must’ve picked up on his mood because he sat back for a moment, reaching over to remove a silk tie from the middle drawer of their dresser.

 “I would like to focus on caring for you this morning. Is this alright, darling?”

 Shiro nodded enthusiastically, allowing Ulaz to manhandle him into a more comfortable position and tie his wrists together above his head before looking to Shiro for silent confirmation, which he was more than happy to give. He loved how in tune with him Ulaz was.

 Ulaz pecked his lips before continuing downward, marking up his collarbone and shifting back to take one of his now swollen tits in his mouth, gently rolling the bud with his tongue. Shiro made an undignified squeaking sound, newfound sensitivity getting the best of him. He could feel his slick begin to pool as arousal shot through his body anew.

 He felt Ulaz smile against his chest, repeating the motion while tweaking the other between two fingers. He breathed out raggedly, digging his fingers into the bunched up sheets above his head.

 “Tease.”

 Ulaz switched sides and took his whole nipple into his mouth and sucked with just the right amount of pressure to make Shiro’s toes curl, looking up at him with a playful glint in his eye. Shiro couldn’t help but throw his head back, lost in the sensation, a bit overwhelmed. It seemed to be happening more frequently to him these days as his body was changing, leaving him a bit unbalanced.

 Ulaz sensed this and gave him a moment of respite, tracing his nails down Shiro’s side once more before coming to rest on his hip, shifting to kiss his mate’s pregnant belly.

 “And if I should like to tease my omega? What of it? I cannot help that you are captivating, Shiro. Seeing you like this…you are more so than ever. Never before did I think I would be so fortunate, or even could be.”

 Shiro looks down at him, a fond smile on his face.

 “This is what we’ve been fighting for, all this time. So we can have this.”

 Ulaz rested his large hand on Shiro’s belly, almost completely covering it.

  “So we have. I will cherish our cub for as long as I may live, as I have vowed to cherish you.”

 Shiro blushed, unable to stop the grin from overtaking his face. Sometimes his mate could be so…cute.

 “I can’t wait. It feels weird, now that it’s finally over. Well, at least as over as it will be. You and me and our pack, doing simple things like just going to the store to buy groceries, Antok knitting baby clothes and Thace trying to cook Galran food on Earth equipment and all that. It’s so weirdly domestic. It makes the past few years all seem like some kind of weird, extended bad dream. But on the other hand…I can’t stop checking my communicator for SOS messages or looking over my shoulder when I go anywhere. So I guess it’s never truly over, for us.”

 “Is that not a good thing, to embrace peace but remember our scars? Our job is not yet done, but we are free now. As free as we have been in a long time. I had never thought I would live to see the end of the war. I assumed I would perish as so many of my brethren have, lost out in the stars, nameless and faceless. I had accepted it. But you have helped me build a new dream, Takashi. Let us build our dream.” He kissed Shiro’s belly once more, lingering for a moment. “Together.”

 Shiro choked up, stomach fluttering at the words.

 “Together, then.”

 Ulaz smiled and resumed trailing kisses down from where he was, running his tongue along the dip of Shiro’s pubic bone, hands running down his sides to settle at the waist.

He looked up to Shiro for confirmation to continue, and he received it in the form of a nod.

 Shiro shivered involuntarily in anticipation, Ulaz’s hot breath over sensitive skin making him leak more slick. Claws dug lightly into his ass as Ulaz lifted his hips to settle his legs over his shoulders, sliding a pillow underneath to cushion him.

 “Ulaz, pleeeease…” he whined, squirming in Ulaz’s hold.

 The galra purred, kissing Shiro’s inner thigh.

 “As you wish, my omega.”

 He parted the man’s lower lips and licked a broad stripe at the sensitive skin, lapping at the slick pouring from Shiro before taking him in his mouth and sucking lightly. Shiro keened, back arching into the touch.

 “Ahh!”

 He could feel Ulaz flick his tongue against his sensitive spot repeatedly, changing to a slow drag across the slick skin and running it around the curves of his hole before dipping in and beginning to stretch him from the inside.

 Shiro could swear he felt his sanity slipping away from him by the second. Ulaz’s tongue was so _long_ , and it was hitting all the right spots inside him. The fire within him was building up, and he couldn’t help but grind into the touch, chasing his orgasm.

 “Babe, _alpha…_ I need you. Need your knot. _Please._ Can’t hold on much longer. _”_

 Ulaz gave a rumbling growl, and Shiro whimpered pitifully when Ulaz pulled back and adjusted their position, angling Shiro’s hips up while being sure to support his back with pillows.

 “I never could deny you, Takashi...”

 He swiped his fingers over Shiro’s soaked entrance, slipping his two filed fingertips in.

 “You’re still so loose.” He purred, pushing them the rest of the way in with no resistance, earning a hitched breath from Shiro.

 Shiro blushed, wishing he could cover his face.

 “Well, you did take your time last night…”

The fingers scissored within him to stretch him the remainder of the way. They suddenly curled, brushing over his spot and earning a yelp.

 “I did not hear you complaining.”

 Shiro laughed.

 “I would never. Now _please_ , I’m dying over here.”

 A barely noticeable smirk passed over Ulaz’s face as he removed his fingers, getting himself into position and pressing the head of his cock to Shiro’s entrance.

 “Please tell me if I am being too rough. I know you have been sensitive these past few days.”

  He pressed in, going slow despite Shiro’s impatience as he leaned over to kiss Shiro tenderly on the lips, one hand coming to rest on his hip while the other cupped his face. He slowly rocked his hips, the ridges on the underside of his cock dragging as he moved and making Shiro’s body clench in pleasure. It was so good, but it was borderline _torturous_.

 Shiro tugged on his bonds, fingers curling into the pillow above his.

 “More, faster, _please, alpha-”_

 Ulaz obeyed, pulling out most of the way before slamming back in, making Shiro bounce a bit and let out a low groan as he sped up, knot beginning to catch on his rim. The two exchanged sloppy kisses, completely caught up in one another, Shiro feeling secure as he was dwarfed by his alpha’s larger form atop and inside him.

 “T-takashi, I’m close…” Ulaz breathed, nails digging into Shiro’s skin as his grip tightened, other hand reaching down to stimulate Shiro.

 “Give me your knot, babe, need it, need you…”

 Ulaz slammed in one more time before his knot caught inside Shiro and Shiro came with a groan, insides fluttering against the intrusion as Ulaz filled him, vision blurring out for a moment.

 When he came to, he felt Ulaz untie his wrists and free his hands, quickly moving to lace their fingers together as they lay together panting.

 Shiro kissed Ulaz’s forehead and brought their entwined hands to rest on his belly protectively, as he had gained the habit of doing.

 “Love you. ‘M tired, think I’m gonna sleep more. Will you stay?”

 Ulaz smiled, tucking Shiro’s head back under his chin.”

 “Of course, my beloved. Always.”

 


End file.
